Wizard
Wizards are the wise spellcasters of Ohr. Wizards use their knowledge of the arcane and the elements to best their opponents. A Wizard is more focused on demonstrating their Magical Potency as compared to a mage, who is more focused on learning about Magic. Basic Passive - Magic Unbound - The first spell the Wizard casts each turn has + ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Effect. The first spell the wizard casts each encounter has + ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Effect. The first spell the Wizard casts targeting an opponent has + ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Effect. The bonus for targeting an opponent for the first time stacks on AoE spells hitting multiple previously unhit units, up to four times. Basic Passive - Arcane Infusion - As the Wizard deals magic damage to enemies, they become infused with Arcane Power. For every 5 damage dealt to targets with spells, they gain 1 Arcane Infusion. Units have -1 Spell Resist for each Arcane Infusion on them. When an enemy dies, you deal 1d6 + ( Arcane Infusion on Dead Enemy ) damage to each of their allies within 10m of them. The damage from this spreads Arcane Infusion. Basic Spell - Arcane Bolt - 6 AP - 12 MP - Deal [ ( Spell Effect ) + ( 1d20 ) + ( Arcane Infusion on Target ) ] damage to target unit within 15m. Overcast will deal [ ( Spell Effect x 2 ) + ( 2d20 ) + ( 2 x Arcane Infusion on Target ) ] damage to target instead. If the target is killed from this, the MP cost is refunded. OC: 24. Basic Spell - Spellsunder - 3 AP - 4 MP - Deal 1d6 damage to a target within 10m. Apply a bonus stack of Arcane Infusion to targets for each 3 damage dealt with this spell. Overcast applies a bonus two stacks of Arcane Infusion to targets for each 2 damage dealt with this spell instead. OC: 20. Ultimate Ability - Cataclysm - Upon use, the Wizard channels the arcane might of the universe, calling down Bolts of Lightning, Meteors, Fierce winds, flames, and other forces to tear asunder a target area. The Wizard chooses an area around a location of a size of his or her choice. Cataclysm will deal more damage the smaller the area. Cataclysm lasts 1d4 turns. Cataclysm counts as a spell for Magic Unbound's damage amplification, but will only apply the bonus damage on the first turn of effects. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Level 5 Spell - Fireball - 2 AP - 3 MP - Deals damage equal to the Arcane Infusion stacks on target unit within 20m to that unit. If Overcast, will Ignite the target with Arcane Fire, burning them for ( Arcane Stacks x 0.5 ) each turn. Level 10 Passive - Spell Tiers - The Wizard can cast his or her spells as either Tier 1, Tier 2, or Tier 3. Tier 1 versions of spells are unmodified. Tier 2 versions cost +100% AP and MP, but deal doubled damage. Tier 3 versions cost +200% AP and +400% MP, but deal doubled damage and have +15m AoE of effect. Level 15 Spell - Lightning Bolt - 4 AP - 1 MP - The Wizard deals 3 damage to any unit on the map. Overcast will also stun target. OC: 14. Level 20 Ability - Aurora - Upon use, the Wizard encases him or herself in a solid block of ice, and freezes all enemies within 20m. Each of those enemies hit also take ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) damage. The Wizard remains frozen until at least half of the enemies hit become unfrozen. Enemies unfreeze after either three turns or after they are damaged. Each turn in the Ice Block restores 1d6 HP and MP to the Wizard. One use per encounter. Level 25 Spell - Fall of the Heavens - 8 AP - 20 MP - Call down a mighty beam of energy at target location within 25m. The Beam will hit all enemies within 5m of it. Immediately, targets in the area take ( Spell Effect ) damage. On your next turn, enemies in the area take ( Spell Effect x 2 ) damage. If Overcast, deals all damage immediately. OC: 17.